big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Money Spree
This is a challenge made by Effja. You are doing stuff around town. This is like the Trick or Treat page. You will do stuff and search for money. Rules You cannot buy money, and you may start with some in your wallet. You can sell stuff. You can be a robber and steal from the bank. Say end to end your story. Have fun! Contestants Stories: ComicComet Story: You are a comet. You have $4. Spyroclub1 Story: You are a spy in a club. You have $26 for being a good spy. I leave the club. Where would you like to go? I want to sneak into the White House. You sneak into the white house. You see Donald Trump. You also see the justice of the court. What do you do? I disguise myself as Obama and sneak up on Trump. You see $41 in his pocket, but you also see the court justice watching you. What do you now? Spyroclub1: I take the 41 and bribe the court of justice The court justice arrests you and you go to jail. You lose almost all of your money. You still have $8. You see a suspicious looking man who is sleeping and is holding $12. What do you do? He looks homeless because he is sleeping on the floor so I give him my 8. He wakes up and thanks you. The court justice releases you after seeing this and he gives you $37. What now? I give the 37 to charity. They thank you for being a great citizen. There is a new president now, and they make you the president. You earn $200. I tax the colonists. GarfieldMN's Story: You are Garfield. You see Jon. He has a date with Liz. Do you rip Jon's hair off for $7 or kiss Liz for $9? Do Jon’s hair because he makes me lasagna! You rip off your owner's hair. You gain $7. Jon gets mad and he asks you what you want. What do you want? Lasagna from Vito’s (The Garfield Show) You tell Jon that you want lasagna. Unfotunately, he is broke, so you use $5 for buying lasagna. What do you do now? Ask Liz for money, or rob Vito and never get lasagna again? Ask Liz for money, and kick Odie off the table for more money from the audience You ask Liz for money. She is scared you will claw her, so she gives you $20. You kick Odie off the table, but he gets you back by stealing $3 from you. You have $19. I will put my money in a password- encrypted safe that only I know. (I will use Jon’s old safe that he has forgotten about) You put your money in the safe, but you forget the password. Jon then comes and opens the safe, because he had just found the code on his desk. He takes your money. What do you do? Take off Jon's clothes and sell them, or take your money back? Taie my money back and say in cat language “Make your own money, I could help you think of an idea of a cartoon about a fat,obese cat and a dog with a long tongue You get your money back, and your idea for the comic inspires Jon and he gives you $125 of his earnings. What do you do now? Rob Vito, or sell something? I can ship Nermal to Abu Dhabi and use $20 for shipping and a “Do not Handle with Care” Sign You ship Nermal to Abu Dhabi, and you lose twenty dollars from shipping. Because of the sign on the package, Nermal gets a skull fracture, and they make you pay for it. What do you? Rob Vito for more money to pay the skull fracture bill, sell something for the bill, or tell Jon to pay it or else ''he ''gets a skull fracture. The skull fracture bill is $80. You have $124. Seriously? I don’t care one but. He deserves it, I guess Jon will pay it. Goldenglorys Story: Fifth Contestants Story: Category:Community Activities Category:Activity Category:Competitions Category:Competition